The matrix rebooted
by sonicspeedx13
Summary: Nick is thrown into a new world and find out about the matrix, he thinks its all fun and game until he sees the truth...the story of the new One. rated M for cursing and blood.
1. CH1:zero

Chapter 1: Zero

Nick Spade, 20 years old, brown hair, green eyes. Blue jean pants and a white shirt with some logo on it that he just ignored. He was in his room, on the computer, braking codes. Tonight was a dead line…and he had to hurry to get it done. He put a blank disk in and shut it. He press enter and then there was a ring on his phone, he went over and answered it.

"hello?" he asked

"Zero…is that you?" a males voice said, he sounded African American.

Zero was the name he went to go into Hacking.

"Who is asking?" he asked

"The name is Morpheus…and I want to talk to you…now"

"I don't have time for this" he said and hung up and went back to the computer…the download was half way done. He went to the fridge and got some milk carton and started to drink it. He put it down. Who was that man anyways…what kind of name is Morpheus… he shook his head and went to the computer.

Almost done.

Then there was a knock on the door. He went over to it and open it a little. "hello"

"Do you have it?" Nick sighed; it was Rick….the land lord.

"I will have it by tonight. I swear"

"Let's hope you do" he said and walked away.

"Shit…where is that…" Nick shut the door. He went over by the computer. "finely!" he said and popped out the disk and put it in a holder. "now to wait…" he said and sat down on the computer.

_I wonder how you spell that name…_

He started to type in the search engine (Google): Morfeus…nothing for a person. Then he typed Morpheus. He got a search for a most wanted. He clicked it. It had a pitcher of a black man with small sun glasses, bald, and African American, in a black leather jackit. He started to read what it said on the site.

_This man started being a criminal by being a Hacker…now he tries to destroy government property, he is one of the leading people of a underground movement that is full of criminals. He has cause the death of many men…and has been seen with a woman and a young man. All 3 of them seem to know many forms of fighting and-_

Nick stopped reading there and went back he then closed it. "just great" he said. There was then a knock on the door. He got up and open the door…it was him. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled and fell back. "How the hell did you find me?!?"

Morpheus sighed and rubbed his head. "It was not that hard. Now its time to talk to you"

"What do you want!" he said.

Morpheus went and sat on the couch. "So where the disk?"

"You're the one who wanted that stuff?"

"Why yes… it was the only way to look into that protected computer of yours"

"You have looked into my computer…all right, just what the HELL do you want!"

"…I want to set you free"

"Free…from what?" Nick asked.

"we know what you have been looking for…its what many of us where looking for…" he put in index finger up and wiggled it a little "there was a battle…a big one, about last year around this time. Do you know what I am talking about…all the copies of that same man…Neo?"

Nick, at first, didn't know what he was talking about, but then he gasp.

"That dream was real?!? Then why didn't they talk about it on T.v…and… and-"

"Because the human mind…in this world…is vary, fragile, when something that big…that…strange, the mind tries to make something up that would explain it in a easer way"

"What are you talking about…in this world"

"don't you ever think about it…we are doing the same thing every day…and nothing seems to go, nothing, its mostly the same thing everyday, peace…where people do the same thing day in and day out. Don't you have that feeling…that something is wrong?"

Nick knew what he was talking about…all his life he didn't know what it was all about, why we had this problem with cash…why we did the same thing…he knew something was wrong all his life.

"What are you getting at?"

"What if I told you it was all fake? This is a 7th dream world, change by one man. And now threaten by civil war?"

Nick blinked…_what?!?_

"Show me" Nick said

Morpheus smiled "gladly


	2. Ch2: the truth

Chapter 2: the truth

Morpheus opens the door to the roof.

Nick fallowed.

Morpheus looked up at the night sky…to think they where fake all this time…"now you better watch this" he said "I'm going to jump from this building…to that building" he said and pointed to a build that was like more then 10 yards away.

"There no way!" Nick said.

"There is no such thing as 'there is no way' in the Matrix." Morpheus said and ran and then jumped. It seemed as if something grabbed him and flew him over to that area. He landed with out any problem. He turned. "you see what I mean?!?" he yelled.

_This is what I have searching for all my life… the emptiness…is gone._

"Can I have my cash now?" he yelled.

"What?" Morpheus said and jumped back over to nick.

"I need to get paid so I don't get kick out of the apartment."

"What if I say you will get a new life…you don't have any family…no friends, they all walked away, what do you say? A new life? and the truth of this world also"

_The truth…I never had that…_

"Alright, you got me…show me the truth" Nick smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"ya of course I am"

"Then come with me" and Morpheus pointed to a car down in the street, it was a red corvette.

"geez you guys are rich" nick said.

"mouny is not how we work with things" he said as he went inside. Nick hurried to fallow him.

***

Morpheus opens the door and got in the back seat of the car. Nick fallow this. There was a kid driving the car! About 16 or so.

"So your helping to run a crime organization and you let kids join…just great"

"This is no crime organization…the Zion military tries to help people within the matrix and out…as the machines wont do it" Morpheus answered

"The machines?"

"yes the vary being who made the Matrix and made it as it is today… though everyone in the Matrix should be free…"

"Free?" Nick said, what was this all about…maybe he shouldn't of entered this.

"You'll find out soon"

As they turned a corner there was gun shots. "oh shit" Nick said and ducked his head down. Morpheus took his gun out and looked behind them. Two cars where chasing them.

"Agents?" the boy asked

"No…but helpers" Morpheus said.

"What the hell!?!" Nick yelled.

"Here one truth…a war is going on and the Agents are a few who didn't want the matrix

to end…the Machines have even lost control of them."

"What are they robots or something?"

"Something like that" the kid driving said. "Hold on" he said and turned sharply and then nick herd glass shatter Nick picked his head up, they where in the mall.

"What the hell!?!" Nick yelled "are you nuts!?!"

"Nope"

"Who the hell do you think you are"

"I'm Kid"

"No really!" nick said he w anted to know the name of his killer at the lest.

"That's my name!"

"what ever just keep your eye on the…road" Nick said looking around and then he saw that Kid was going to crash into glass that was at lest a few feet above ground. Kid crash through the glass and to show they where many yards up. Kid open his door and jumped off, Morpheus grabbed Nick and open his door and jumped off. The car crashed and did a flip and landed on the cars that where chasing them. Morpheus landed on the soft grass, nick landed and coughed. Nick got up slowly. People going around the accident

"come on, we need to get you to the extrusion point."

***

Morpheus lead Nick to a old where house. They entered and there was a long hallway. They went down it and then came to a door from the left and Morpheus opan a door and there was a man at a big machine. And then another at a machine that had a controller on it.

Morpheus looked over at nick. And held out his hand, on the left hand, a blue pill on the right, a red pill,

"remember Zero…only the truth"

_That's nice, giving me a choice…I don't have one…_

Nick grabbed the red pill and took it.

"Come over and sit here Zero" he said and nick sat down and looked around.

"Get ready" one person said.

"The dream is about to end Zero…and the truth…is going to start" Morpheus said

Nick looked over and the broken mirror fixed it self…"how…" nick went over to touch it and it went onto up, he tried to shake it off. "Help!" he yelled as it went into his arm…and then to his body…and then his face…and all blacked out…


	3. CH3: the REAL world

Chapter 3: the REAL world

Nick open his eye, it was blurry…he felt wet. He was under some red water. And some glass was keeping him from getting out. He out stretch his hand and it went through the glass…it was not glass. It was some sort of goo. He threw his head up, there was something in his mouth he gagged on what ever it was, he grabbed it and found out it was some sort of wire, and he pulled it out and coughed. He saw that his whole body was wired up to stuff. He pulled it all off. Then there was something about the back of his head…he went over to touch it. He gasped…it was metal, and there was a hole in it! He was starting to panic, where was he, where did his stuff go, why was he bald. Then a big….thing appeared in front of him. He was about to grab him when a something sucked Nick down some drain, he fell and fell, he didn't know what was going on, maybe this is was hell was…or maybe this is just a place where all the dead go… he hit something wet, he closed his eye, giving up. Then something grabbed him and pulled him up. Then he let go and blacked out.

Nick woke up on some sort of bed. He tried to get up, but it seemed like he had no mussels (sp). His eye where still blurry "wh-"nick tried to speak, it was hard to "where the hell am I?" he asked. Morpheus appeared, he was wearing a purple torn T-shirt. He didn't have his glasses on. "Welcome Zero"

"To where?" Nick asked.

"To the real world"

"What?!?" Nick said trying to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up; your body is not ready for working in the Real world."

"I don't understand…that means the matrix-"

"Was the world you where in here let me explain while your body is getting used to this world"

So Morpheus explained what the matrix was, what it was used for, about Neo, from when Morpheus first meeting him to there last meeting, about the war. And how it ended.

"Whoa" Nick said after hearing this all.

"yes, but there is a civil war going on now, agents(sp) the machines, one side-" he pulls up his left hand. "-wants to keep the humans as they are the other-" he pulls up his right hand "-want to have peace and let the war be past them."

"Is that why a lot of people are not free from the matrix?" Nick asked

"part of it, other part is that some programs don't want the matrix to end, they like to watch as they put it 'the dumb humans' walk around doing the same thing every day" Morpheus responded. "They have even threatened to reboot the matrix."

"What would that do?"

"That was ultimately killing all the human still connected to the matrix."

"Why would they do that?"

"Who knows, right now we are just wanted to make peace within the matrix."

"Right…and how do you do that, I mean go into the Matrix if you're already out of it"

"I'll show you" he said. "You should be able to move now."

Nick moved his hand and got up. "Fallow me" they went threw some rooms, a place to eat it looked like, and then they where in a room full of computers, and chairs. On the computers there was some sort of code going down the screen; it was a green code that Nick could not figure out what it was about.

"That, Zero, is the Matrix code, where our Operators sit and help us when we are in the Matrix"

"I see…" Nick said looking around. He went over to the chairs where there was a cable hanging above it, it ad a metal rod on the end of it.

"What's this?" he asked

"That is vary the thing that jacks us into the matrix. And since you are here, you might as well start learning how to fight, all you must do is sit there" said and pointed at the chair. "And we put the rod into that hole in the back of your head, and we transmit information into your mind"

"Awesome!" Nick said. "When can I do that?"

Morpheus smiled "right now, link! We need you down here now!"

Soon a Jamaican man with dreadlocks and a mustache and a small beard came coming from the corner.

"Yes sir?" he asked

"Plug Nick in and upload ways to fight."

"Yes sir" Link said. "Come over and sit down in the chair Zero"

"Why do you all call me by my hacker alias?" he asked

"Because" Morpheus said "Nick Spade was your Blue pill name. You lead a new life, the same life as your hacker life, but up a notch, since you can almost 'hack' the matrix, you can do so many things in it now that you know that the matrix is real."

"I see…all right lets start this!" nick said.

"Right lets get started" link said and nodded to Morpheus and he 'plugged' the rod into the hole in Nick's head. Nick eyes closed and he was in the training program they made. And every moment he got info of how to fight, in every form.


	4. CH4:The matrix

Chapter 4: the Matrix…

It had been a hour since he was plugged in.

"So how is he?" Morpheus asked

"Doing just like him…but, Morpheus, he's playing around, he thinks this is a game I think"

Morpheus sighed. "I knew that might happen with this one…"

They looked on the screen; Nick was fighting dummies left and right.

"Upload it" Morpheus said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" and with that Morpheus walked away.

Nick grabbed the dummy and threw it into the air, he jumped and did a flip and kicked it, and it flew and hit the wall. He fell to the ground and smiled.

"This is too easy"

"So you think!" A voice called out.

Nick spun around and saw a guy dressed in a white suit. He guy didn't look old, he had black horned glasses on. He smiled and went into a fighting pose. "get ready!" he yelled and ran at Nick. Nick jumped to the side. He jumped and kicked into the air. The man put his hand up and shot Nick's feet down. He then did a back flip and then ran to Nick and grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, he then punch Nick in the face.

Link flinch on that attack. This guy was getting beat up really fast…maybe this guy was not the one the Oracle was talking about.

Nick nose was bleeding he then kicked the guy in the gut. He flinched and did a flip back. Nick jumped up and ran to the guy, the guy was about to punch him when Nick doge down and then kicked him in the chest. Nick smiled and grabbed the guys arm that was about the punch him and he threw him into the air. Nick jumped up and grabbed his feet and threw him down into the ground. Nick landed on a wall, and kicked out to the guy. The guy jumped up and landed on Nick. Nick fell to the ground. The guy then was about to kick Nick, but Nick pushed up from the ground and backed up and then slammed a kick right onto his face. The guy was thrown into the wall. Nick laughed. The scean changed from a street to a white screen. "What the…" Nick looked around.

"Oh shit" Link said. "Morpheus! We got another hacker!"

"Crap" Morpheus said to himself. "Jack me in" he yelled and went over to the chair.

Nick looked around and then the place went back to the street, but then time there was a man standing there that had a black suit on, he was mostly bald on the top, and he had horn glasses.

"Are you…another program?!?"

"No…I am a messenger, in the form of Neo's greatest enemy…the Matrix will end, and all them humans will mean nothing!" he smiled

"What does this have to do with me!?!"

"…for every new matrix…there's a new One."

"One? What the hell are you talking about…" Nick said and ran to the man and went to punch him. The man caught the punch with ease.

"You can't win agenst the REAL Machine, we will win this war, and no One can stop us! The matrix will be ours and so will the Humans!"

with that he twisted Nick's arm…and broke it. Nick yelled out in pain. The man then threw him back into the wall, he broke through the wall. It was a empty apartment. Nick shook his head. Then he saw there was people where he was…real people.

"Morpheus" Link said. "He…he somehow got into the matrix"

"They damn…all right jack me in now!" Morpheus yelled.

"Yes sir" Link said and press a few button and went over and plugged him in. Morpheus eye shut and he was in the loading screen, his phone rang. "you going to need anything?" Link asked

"Just the usual"

"Guns with a side order of fries it is" Link said. Then a table with a few guns came. Morpheus picked them up and then he was in a where house "how far away is Zero?" he asked in the phone.

"Just a few blocks" link said

"Right" Morpheus said and walked out.

"How the hell did you get here?!?" a guy said and grabbed a gun. Nick got up. "Wait wait don't shoot, it was by mistake. Some guy threw me in here"

"Shut up!" he said and was sweating. He was bald and was about Nick's age. A little fat and had a striped shirt.

Nick got up slowly. "Look, your in a fake world…don't you ever feel like doing the same thing every day, don't you think there something wrong?" Nick asked.

The guy put his gun down. "y-ya…" he said.

"Come with me, and I can show you the truth"

"The truth…of this world…that…that seems right" he walked over and then his body started to shake and a man stood where he was, in a black suit, just like that messenger. But this guy had a slim face, and a ear plug. 3 more came from behind Nick. "shit…so this YOU guys are Agents? Huh, you don't look strong"

"you be surprised" on Agent said from behind. And kicked Nick from behind, he flew into the air, the Agents that was in front of him and punched him and he flew over the other agents.

He fell onto the ground and coughed. "damnit…" he said and got up.

"this will be a easy one" one agent says and they all pulled there guns out.

There was a gun shot and Nick flinched. One agent was down on the ground, but it changed to that man Nick saw when he entered the matrix.

Nick wanted to cry, he didn't come to see people die. He just wanted the truth, he didn't sign up for any war…then it all came to him…this was real, realer then the other stuff that was happening in this world…

Morpheus came up.

"we have a new objective" a agent said "kill the leader" and he took his gun out.

"Shit…Zero, get up and get out" he said and threw a phone at him. and it rang the moment Zero caught it he pressed a button and put it up to his ear.

"get moving now!" Links voice came

"But-"

"NOW!" he yelled and Nick ran the other way as Morpheus fought the agents. Nick ran across the street "run down the stre-"

"Are you crazy!?!" he yelled.

"No just do that"

Nick did as he was told.

"Now take a right into that store" Link said

Nick took the right and went right into the mall.

"Why am I doing this again?!?"

"There's a phone booth right on the other end of the mall out side, just keep going straight."

Nick keeps running, he thought he keep seeing a agent.

"Now jump out that window"

"What I'm not going to do that!" Nick yelled.

"Just do it or you'll die"

"Fine" Nick jumped and put his arm over his face and smashed into the window, he fell down and hit the ground, right next to him was a telephone. He jumped up and went inside and picked it up, he soon disappeared…and was back into the Nebuchadnezzar 2.

He was un-plugged and he jumped up, "where is Morpheus?"

"Still fighting, I just called Niobe and Ghost, they are on there way to help Morpheus."

"I thought agents where the strongest thing in the matrix!"

"They are, we just need them all to get Morpheus enough time to get out"

"And what about them! They'll get killed"

"There ready to do that"

"Bull! Get me back in there" Nick said sitting back down.

"That's not a good idea; you don't know how power-full they really are"

"In my dreams I have" Nick said. Link said nothing. Then he nodded. "Fine" he said and put the rod into his head jack and he was in the loading area. The phone rang "what's this?"

"it's the loading area, this is where you can get anything you need."

"oh, then can I have some guns"

Then suddly a few 100 racks of guns appeared. "I'll take that and that oh and some of this" he said grabbing guns left and right.

"Already! Put me into the matrix!"

"righty-o" Link said and he appeared next to a black car, he went into the car and drove away.

Morpheus did a back flip to doge a Agents punch. He landed and took out his guns and started to shoot, he knew nothing would happen but it would slow them down.

Then there was a sound, a helicopter. "Damn" he said they called in the helicopter, he was sure to be dead. But then as he saw the helicopter, he saw a woman he knew…it was Niobe! And Ghost at the gunner, he started to fire at the agents. Morpheus started to run out and a car stopped and the door open, it was Zero! Morpheus jumped in and Zero went as fast as he could out of there.

"So you're ready to help us now?" Morpheus asked.

"For now" is all he said and smiled. "lets get started"

"This is not a game Zero! Stop thinking it is!"

"We are in a computer; I'm going to make it a game until I have to get start really fighting"

"You need to stop NO-" the car took a hard left as a truck came to try and hit them, and the truck hit the side of a building. A helicopter was fallowing behind them.


	5. CH5: the crew of the logos

Chapter 5: the crew of the Logos

Morpheus did a back flip to doge a Agents punch. He landed and took out his guns and started to shoot, he knew nothing would happen but it would slow them down.

Then there was a sound, a helicopter. "Damn" he said they called in the helicopter, he was sure to be dead. But then as he saw the helicopter, he saw a woman he knew…it was Niobe! And Ghost at the gunner, he started to fire at the agents. Morpheus started to run out and a car stopped and the door open, it was Zero! Morpheus jumped in and Zero went as fast as he could out of there.

"So you're ready to help us now?" Morpheus asked.

"For now" is all he said and smiled. "lets get started"

"This is not a game Zero! Stop thinking it is!"

"We are in a computer; I'm going to make it a game until I have to get start really fighting"

"You need to stop NO-" the car took a hard left as a truck came to try and hit them, and the truck hit the side of a building. A helicopter was fallowing behind them. "so that's them?" Nick asked.

"Yep, Niobe"

"It be nice to meet up with them" nick said, then there was being fired on by a cop car.

"Shit" Nick said. "I have not trained on this yet!" he picked up his phone and

"Operator" Link voice came.

"I need to know how to do extreme car controlling while being fired on"

"I got the disk for you" Link said and there was a sound of something moving. "Come at you in 3 2 1!" and then there was a click and information came rushing into Nicks head.

"Right lets get started."

Ghost looked down at the car that attack Morpheus's car and started to fire, the car blew up and the cars around it flipped or blew up.

"This is going to be a long day" Niobe said

"It's always a long day" Ghost said as they keep fallowing Morpheus's car.

"Oh crap" Ghost said as he saw other helicopters coming. 3 helicopters.

"Niobe we have company"

"Right" she said and turned and Ghost started to fire at one, he fired at the wings first,

"Now Niobe!" he yelled and she fired a missile at one. It blew up at the side and crashed into another one. They boulth exploded and crashed distorting a few cars. The other helicopter started to fire on Niobe. She then dove down as ghost fired the machinegun. He hit the window, but it was bullet proof.

"Niobe can you get under it?" he asked and then he herds other firing. "Shit" he said as he looked down, a car came with agents in them, firing at Morpheus.

"I can get under it." She said and rammed it to go fasted and they where under it in no time, the helicopter was about to move and Ghost threw something at the helicopter. "get moving now!" he yelled and Niobe started to move and the helicopter blew up. She made a swift turn and fired a missile at one other car that was firing at Morpheus.

"I know this street…there's a hard-line near here. They must know it to." Ghost said and they saw Morpheus take a right. "we'r going to fallow them?" Ghost asked.

"No" Niobe said "we need to separate, it will be easer for them so they don't know, I'm going to fallow another car" she said and turned left. Down another road.

Nick drove down at full speed. "How far now?" he asked Morpheus.

"Not too far, just a few blocks."

"Right"

They drove in silence. And then Nick broke it "how did I get into the matrix…did you guys do it?"

Morpheus sighed. "no we didn't, somehow there is a really power-full hacker that is disrupting the Zion military within the matrix, some die from these hackers, we are lucky they didn't attack, but we think they want to hack the matrix itself…if they do that, who knows what kind of mayhem they can do…we are here"

They got out of the car and ran to the hard line and Morpheus picked it up first, he disappeared without a trace. Nick was about to reach it when someone grabbed him and kicked him. Nick turned around.

"Hello…Missssster Spade" it was an agent! "I've come tooo take you away"

"Is there something wrong with your speech?" he asked "data broken of something.

"Nothing wrong I feel the greatest that I found you…before you turned…into a monster" he said and smiled. An agent that smiled?

"Are you sure you're an agent?"

"of coarse _not_…the name is Smith…and I am here to take you away before you become…The One.

"What's with this one crap" he said to himself. He then looked up at Smith and kicked him Smith fell to the ground and Nick grabbed the phone…nothing?!? He hung it up and ran away. He didn't have the training…he was not ready to start his new life in the matrix…

Not yet…


	6. CH6:smiths return

Chapter 6: Smith's return

Smith sighed, why did they always have to run, he ran to get him, the reason he was back is that a Hacker going by Seth. He came and gave him a chance to help him get the code of the new 'One' how he hated that word 'one' now 'many" seemed to be a better name, a greater name. Being one is lonely…but being many is power full great full he went faster seeing Spade. "Now you die" he said and jumped and kicked him in the back of the head.

Nick fell to the ground and turned and kicked Smith in the chest. "I herd the story, you should be dead!" Nick yelled how someone could come back from the dead.

"I'm a new man, thanks again to that Neo…all I need to do is get your Code…that's it,

just one measly part of your code. So" he said going into a fighting pose, people started to

back off not knowing what was going on "will you give it to me"

"What ever the hell you mean, no thanks" he said and started to run.

"Unwise" he said and pulled his gun out and fired. Nick jumped into the side into an alleyway. He then started to run. Smith then came from out of the corner.

"Holy shit" he said to him self and then punch Smith and he face went into the building, braking it. Nick then went back to running, his phone rang. He answered it "ya?" he said.

"Zero what the hell you are doing!?!"

"I'm being chased by smith, the hard-line is down and-"

"SMITH!?!" Link said "holy shit" he said "your not that strong yet" Link said. "You got to find another way out of there"

"Oh YOU THINK!?!" Nick said as he saw smith in the corner of his eye and Nick pulled out his gun and started to fire…what dropped dead was an old woman. "Shit" Nick said.

He pulled away the urge to cry and keep running.

"Come on give me something Link!" he said.

"Ok there a hard line phone in the house across the street from you."

"Right" Nick said and hung up

Smith was coming from behind and nick went faster. Smith fired and nick ran up the wall dodging it. "Oh screw it" Nick said and dropped to the ground to face Smith. Smith

Stopped and smiled.

"You ready for your end?" Smith said. "That's good you went that way."

"It's not how it's going to end" Nick said and got into a fighting pose and got ready to fight.

Link was looking at the Matrix code in disbelief "that idiots going to get him killed!"

Smith came charging at Nick. Nick jumped clean over him. "Wow this is great…" Smith turned around.

"that wont be long lasting because it ends in only one way Mister Spade…death" Smith then came to punch Nick. Nick flew into the wall. He kicked the wall before he hit the ground and he grabbed Smith and he slammed him into the wall and did a flip and kicked him in the face. He then went back and took his gun out and started to fire.

'Come on die!' Nick thought.

Smith fell to the ground; there was 1 and 0s around his body.

"What the hell…" Nick said and looked at it. The 1s and 0 where going into his body…healing him! The Matrix was healing him…

"What....the"

Smith jumped right back up. "As you can see Seth has made the matrix able to self repair me…and have some powers of the agents" Smith smiled "IT'S A NEW ME!" Smith threw his arms out.

Nick put the gun up and fired again, Smith flew back and hit his head onto the wall. Nick ran out and went and jumped over a car and went into the house, someone was yelling at him and Nick picked up the phone while a bunch of people watched him, and he disappeared.


	7. CH7: the unknown

Chapter 7: the unknown

Nick shot his eyes open and gasped. He the rod was taken out of his head and he shot up. "What the HELL!" he yelled. "I thought that Smith guy was dead, gone, destroyed by Neo"

Link shook his head and Kid appeared.

"He's back?" Kid asked.

"Yes…he's back" Link said.

Kid pounded the wall, "damnit" he said.

Nick got up. "I don't want to be apart of this anymore"

"Zero-"

"IT'S NICK!"

"Nick…we can't take you to Zion right now, and we cant leave you in the matrix…if we did, agents and Smith and who the hell knows what will come and try to kill you"

Nick was breathing hard. "No…NO NO NO!" Nick yelled.

"Nick…" Link said with a sigh.

"People died today because of us, US! Not them!"

"I've already told you agents take the bodies of people who are still directly linked to the Matrix"

"I DON'T CARE!" Nick yelled. "I wanted to be free…but the truth of this all, the killing and this…I wanted to know the truth about the world…but…"

"But you where not ready" Morpheus said. "that how most of us are when we first get here."

"I want to be free of this…I just want to be free of this" he said and grabbed hold of a railing. He was feeling light headed…

"Nick, take a deep breath" Morpheus told him.

Nick did as he was told, and slowly he felt better. His mind…clearer.

"Right…you said in the matrix, there is endless possibility? Or something likes that, right? I want to use them…I AM going to use them, to destroy the agents and bring down this Seth"

"Seth?" Link said kind of in a shock way.

"Ya, it must be his Hacker name"

"Now I know I herd that name somewhere" Link said.

"Yes" Morpheus said. "In this world, and in that world, it is the Ancient Egypt he is the god of desert storm and violence"

"Oh" Link said "I was thinking I saw that totally unrelated in the matrix code while Nick was in the training program…like someone else was watching Nick"

"What?" Nick said. "And you didn't think to tell Morpheus! We could of doge this whole thing!" Nick yelled.

"Well, it was reading it as if it where part of the normal code"

"What?!" Nick said a little surprised.

"Ya…and then it disappeared from the code and then a blast of some unrelated code came and took control of my controls so I could not stop anything."

"This hacker is good" Kid said after a moment of just sitting there.

"Ya think!" Nick said. Nick sighed. "all right, now that its over…I want to know now, what the hell is with this One thing? And how can the matrix be healing someone"

Morpheus looking at Nick strangely. "The Matrix itself can't heal someone"

"Well somehow it was healing Smith!" Nick said

"Who is this Seth…and what does he want…" Kid said

"He wants Nick" Morpheus said. "As he is the new One"

"AGAIN WITH THE ONE SHIT!" Nick yelled.

"The one is meant to have power of the matrix, more power then anyone…Neo was able to destroy an agent in one hit…" Morpheus said.

"And somehow I'm the new One?" Nick said.

Morpheus gave a slow nod.

Nick sighed. "I didn't sign up to be some….important person!" Nick walked out and went to his room.

"Great… we got a whiner as the One" Kid said.

Morpheus sighed "give him time"

"we don't got time" Link said to him. "there are hackers, machines and God knows what else threatening the real world and the matrix…we need him now, lets drag him into the jumping program"

"Right…" Kid said and walked away.

Nick sat in his room. "damnit, why did it have to be me…I choose to do this…" Nick looked at his hand…it was the first time he really thought of it…this was his REAL body…then why would so many people really died that day, did it have something to do with the mind. The door open. It was Kid.

"You got training"

"I don't want to do training" Nick said

"You are going to have too, or you can just be kicked out of this ship and be in the sewers and let the Sentinels get you"

Nick just sighed. "gah all right!" he said and walked out of the room.

Nick sat in the chair waiting to be jacked in…he just hoped it would not be like the last time he jacked in. Morpheus sat in the chair next to him.

"all right here we go" Link said as Kid Jacked them in.


	8. CH8:: jumping programmachine attack

Chapter 8: jumping program/machine attack

Nick and Morpheus soon where above the city. And they zoomed down onto a roof top of a building.

"right we are here, what are you going to show me" Nick said in a ticked off way.

"this is the jumping program" Morpheus said. He was in his cloths that he whore when he first met Nick. Nick was whereing the same stuff he had on when he was last in the matrix.

"The jumping program…" Nick said he smiled; he wanted to know how to do that.

"you need to free your mind, Ze-"

"_Nick!_" nick said, his eye twitching a little.

Morpheus sighed. "sooner or later, you will have to let go of your blue pill life"

"not my name…not my name…"

"right…its your choice, anyway to the jumping program, this is to set your mind free, and to let you do as we like to call 'hyper jump'"

"Hyper jump eh? Maybe you could show me it again?"

Morpheus nodded and ran to the edge and jumped off, he went up and over and landed on the next building. He turned "your turn" he yelled.

"right…freeing my mind…that will be easy" Nick said.

Link shook his head and sighed. "here we go again"

"right" Nick said and ran and jumped, at first he felt like he was falling, and then he saw he was nearing the next building he was about to land onto it! His feet tuched the rim of it…and he sliped and fell. Morpheus looked as Nick fell, he ran to try to get him. but failed and Nick keep falling.

'so this is how it ends…them cheep bastered' nick thought, and he watched the ground come close. 'at lest it will end fast' it was all going slow. 'Is this what it feels like when you are about to die…everything slows down?'

Nick closed his eye as he got nearer to the ground, but he didn't hit anything hard, instead he hit something soft, and it threw him up, and he fell to the ground. "Ow…damnit" he said. He watched as Morpheus came down from the top of the build and slammed down to the ground.

"That's the first time anyone's got that far on there first try" Morpheus said.

"Ya…I feel great" Nick said and slowly got up, holding his side. "I feel the best ever"

"it will past faster then it would if you where in the real world, and you don't get as tired now that you know it is all fake" and then it went all white and they where back on the Nebuchadnezzar 2. Nick got up. He still felt the pain…

***

Later that night, as they where eating, which nick did not eat, Link came out from the control room. "we have company" he said. Kid and Morpheus shot up and ran out of the room. Nick looked confused. He just fallowed.

They where at the bridge, Morpheus was already there.

"Have they already detected us yet?" Kid asked.

"I think they have…" Link said as a screen showed a robot thing that had more then 10 tentacles. And a lot of eyes.

"What are _they_?" Nick asked

"Sentinels" Link said "they are the lower army of the Machines"

"Then lets take them!" Nick said.

"there too strong for us, we barley survived our last attack" Link said

Morpheus pressed a few buttons, "right" he said "lets turn on the EMP" he said.

"yes sir" he said. He opens a box as he watched a map with blinking dots, then all of a sudden the Ship was pushed forward Nick and the rest jerked forward.

"What the hell" Link said as he looked at the map, there was now a huge dot.

"How the HELL did that get there!" Link said as he started to press buttons. "We got to fight them…"

"Wait whoa whoa-"

"Weren't you the one that wanted to fight them" Kid asked with a cocky smile.

"Shut up kid" he said. "I thought we had a truce or something"

"there are a few who don't care about the truce and want the Humans dead…that's where all the hackers are coming from" Morpheus said "there are even humans helping these machines. That's what I was talking about with civil war, machine agenst machine…and we are in-between it…that why we need the One now more then ever."

"Damnit" nick said more things he has to do.

"All right here we g- hey wait what's this…" Link said looking at the map, "h-hey! There some people to help us"

"Who is it" Morpheus asked

"You wont believe this, but it's the Logos" Link said "they got a few machines to help them too."

"Yes!" Cheered Kid.

Nick saw the screen change into another bridge, and Niobe at the controls

"Morpheus, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Load and clear" he said.

"We saw the machines coming at you and decided to come and help."

Soon the Sentinels that where near the Logo's ship shot out to attack the other Sentinels. Then a huge sentinel came into view.

"Holy shit!" Nick said jumping back.

The huge Sentinel raped its tentacles around the ship. But soon there it was fired on and the tentacles broke off it and it backed up and blew up.

The Sentinels where firing at each other, some rapped them self trying to rip the other one apart. Soon there were parts of Sentinels falling to the ground. There where about 3 Sentinels alive, and one flew away as fast as it could.


	9. CH9: are we sure?

Chapter 9: are we sure?

Link, who was tense up at the time, fell back in his chair and made a sigh of relief.

"That" Link said "was a close one."

The Logos was still there it came a little closer and stopped.

"Um guys, I think we should go and leave" Link said.

"Why?" Asked Nick

"Just do it!" Link said and grabbed Nick and Kid fallowed.

As they entered the dining room Link let go of Nick.

"What's with you, I wanted to stay in there and maybe find out how to control this ship" Nick said.

"well Morpheus, as I have found out. Needs his… _alone _ time with Niobe"

At first Nick was clue-less and he blinked "ohhhh" he said and laughed. "I get it now."

"yaaaa" Link said. Kid just took of the slop and started to eat.

"Are we 100% sure that is really safe to eat?" Nick asked.

Kid laughed. "ya, we are sure."

Nick sat down slowly and took a little bite of it. It didn't taste the best…but he could live with it.

"see, its not that bad" Link said and sat down next to him.

"so…what all can you do, in the Matrix?" Nick asked

"you can do almost anything, jump for buildings, become twice as fast as before you where. But something you can't really do, it doge bullets, no one, at lest nothing I have seen, has doge a bullet like the Agent can."

"and this One business, what is this all about?" he asked.

"Morpheus knows more about that, and the Oracle knows even more, but, as she put it, 'when darkness comes, the One shall return and stop the darkness once and for all.' That what she said" Link said.

"Ya…we all still miss Neo" Kid said looking a little sad just by saying his name.

"So he died…from fighting that…Smith guy?"

"That's what the machines told us" Link said. He took a bite from the slop.

"If that Smith guy is so power-full then why couldn't he have killed me?"

"You don't understand…the Smith guy made copies of himself by…_anyone_ who was in the matrix. Red pill blue pill program…anyone, Neo struck a deal with the guy in charge of the machines. He kill smith, for peace, he agree to that, but Neo got himself copied, but what smith was unaware is that he was now wired into the matrix again, and the machine leader, through Neo, distorted all the copies…but at the same time, killed Neo"

"Are we sure…have we seen Neo's body? Have we ever been into the machine city?" Nick asked

"Only a few people are allowed into the machine city, there is still tension with all this civil war going on, anyone could jump us humans." Kid said, finishes with his slop.

"That doesn't mean anything" Nick said. "so…are we sure? We where promes the truth…and it looks like we might not be getting it…" Nick got up and walked away to his room.

Kid shook his head and get up and stretch.

"you know…maybe he's right…" Link wondered.

"that guy is so dumb…he wouldn't know if a chick wanted to have sex with him even if she was nude and calling it out"

Link shook his head "you've change since you found out about Neo's death…you've almost gone…cold"

"Ya…so?" Kid said and walked away.


	10. CH10: The Oracle

Chapter 10: The Oracle

The next morning (or so he guess) Nick got up and walked to the dining room. Morpheus and Link where there, but Kid was not.

"Hey guys" Nick yawned.

"We are going to meet the Oracle." Morpheus said.

"Yep, so get ready for a crazy ride" Link said.

"Where Kid?" Nick asked.

"He is already in the Matrix waiting for us." Morpheus stated and got up. "We better get going also"

***

"Alright here we go" Link said as he strapped them in and the plugging them in. he hurried to the computer. He started typing and they where in.

Nick Open his eye. It was white. He was whereing black pants and a jacket that went down to his legs. And had a black shirt. He checked his pockets and found he had some sunglasses and he put them on. He turned over to Morpheus "I look cool, right?" he said with a cocky smile.

Morpheus shook his head. "lets get going" he said and a car appered, it was the same car that picked Nick up his first night out of the matrix. There was guns in there, Nick took 2 hand guns and put them in his pockets in his jacket. Kid was already in the car.

"Hurry it up already." He said as Nick got in the back seat. Morpheus went in the front.

Kid started the car and they where off.

***

Nick sat in the back, thinking of how all these people are really stuck in a tube somewhere. Not even thinking of how the world is like a computer, It was the first time Nick thought of this. The world IS a like a computer, with 1's and 0's and on and off and yeses and no's. the car stop at a apartment building.

"This is where the all power Oracle lives?" Nick said shocked as he stepped out of the car.

"She had to live the normal life or the Agents might find her." Morpheus said.

"Ah…"

Kid stayed in the car as Morpheus and Nick got up and went over to the door, Morpheus open the door and Nick fallowed, they went over to the elevator. It open and they went it.

"Remember Nick, give the Oracle respect, she has seen and witness so many thing." Morpheus stated out.

"All right all right"

The door open and they walked out. Morpheus looked at the doors numbers and then stopped at 450. Nick was about the knock on the door when the door opens by a small girl. About 10.

"Hello, are you here to see the Oracle?" she said, she looked.

Nick blinked. "Um…ya" he said a little shocked. "How did you-"

"The Oracle told me to stay by the door and open it at this time, well the time a few second ago."

"I…see" Nick said.

The girl open to door more to let them in. Morpheus took a seat right by the door. "She's in the kitchen…she always is" Morpheus said.

"Right…" Nick said and walked to the kitchen.

An old African woman was standing by the oven, taking cookies out of the oven.

"Hello…Zero" she said with a worm smile.

"You're the Oracle?" Nick said.

"Yes, that what most people call me."

"If you're the Oracle…then, why me?"

"It all starts with a choice…the power to choose, that is the real power of the One."

"Power to choose…ya right" Nick said to him self. "How do I know you are even a Oracle, you could just be some person pretending to be one"

"Your name is Nick Spade, your father is Mathew Spade and your mother is Sara, you where born in east side hospital, you went to high school and did drugs there, you where kicked out of a job because people thought you where with your brother when he shot that man. You're a out cast to your family for the simple reason because you choose not to be with them…you see, you have already choice many things. Like your brake up with at lest…5…no no 9 girlfriends, all your choice. But you see, the power of the One is so much more then just that, the power of the matrix will be yours…you just have to know when to use it" She said and smiled and grabbed the cookies "want one?"

Nick just stood there, mouth open. Shocked. "How…how do you know all that stuff…what crap did you guys do…get me out of here, I don't want to be here anymore"

"your going to have to make a choice soon Nick…_Zero_"

"Shut up, that's not my real name!"

"Nick is your matrix name, your blue pill name…and you will have to make the choice to be the leader…or the follower, and believe me" she said taking out a cigarette and lighting it "if you want to be the follower, then its going to be hell…and there also the choice of you wanting to fight for what's right…or what you should do"

"For what I should do…and what is right? What is this crap?!" Nick yelled.

"I know it's hard for you now…but soon you will know…soon you will know, so, do you want a cookie- wait hold on" she said as looked over at the door. And a Chinese guy busted in. "I'm sorry to disrupt you, but Agents have found us"

"it was only a matter of time" she said with a sigh. "And I wanted to eat these cookies, oh well."

"Where are they?" Morpheus said coming from the hall.

"They are about 10 blocks away, a source told me ware they where"

The Oracle looked out the window "wrong…there here."

"Can you sense them?" Morpheus asked

"No, I can see them out the window"

Nick did a small face palm, not wanting to draw attention to him.

"So" the Chinese guy said . "What should we do?"

"We can draw them in" Morpheus said "and you can get in the car with Kid, he's out in the back."

"Oh Kid…such a young boy to be fighting in a war, there will be some hard ship with him" the Oracle said.

"What's that suppose to me-"

"We don't have time for this" the Chinese guy said. "We have to go now"

"It has been nice seeing you, Zero" the Oracle said and walked away out of the room and the door shut.

Morpheus took his hand gun out and pulled it back. "Let's do this" he said and let go of it.

_Clink._


	11. CH11:impact

Chapter 11: impact

Agent Brown, Agent Gray, and Agent Hill came out of there car, they all almost looked the same. But Agent Hill had a red tie, and that's about all that made them different. Hill went in first. Then Brown, then Gray.

Agent Hill took his gun out as he went up the stairs, as they left the main door, a green flash happen and the door was no longer there, only a wall.

Agent Brown and Agent Gray took there guns out.

_So…there is to be a new One…I will show him that no one can mess with us new upgraded Agents. _Agent Hill thought, for all Agents, there was a group of 3, and one had to be more human-like so he could talk and ask questions. Sometimes these agents that had more human-likeness…sometimes broke down, or went into exile; one example of this is Smith.

Agent Hill found the door…

"He's here" Agent Brown said.

"Morpheus?" Hill asked

"And that…One" Agent Gray said.

"New mission…kill them" Agent Hill said and he kicked down the door. They walked in not seeing anyone, then out from there sides came Nick and Morpheus and they shit them right in the head. Agent Gray and Brown flew back, and what was there on the ground was now police.

"You are smarter then we thought you humans where" Agent Hill said "but not as smart" he smiled as the door from the left broke. There was sitting an old lady on the other side, the person who broke the door was Agent Brown. The old lady was panicking and fell onto the ground…probly having a heart attack.

"this just keeps getting better" Nick said putting his gun up and starting to shoot at Agent Brown. Agent Brown went really fast, so fast that Nick thought he was seeing more of him. he dodge all the bullets.

"Holy-"

Agent Brown jumped and kicked Nick, Nick flew back and hit the wall and paintings and a mirror fell to the ground… Agent Brown came walking up, sounds of fighting was alreadying being herd. Morpheus and Agent Hill where fighting.

Agent Brown grabbed Nick by the neck and he slammed him into the wall, he cracked it and almost broke it. Nick Kicked the wall and swung his legs up so his foot slammed into Agent Brown's chin. He loosens his grip and Nick kicked him in the leg as hard as he could agent brown fell down and let go of Nick. Nick did a flip over Agent Brown, who tried to grab him, but failed. Nick then spun around and slammed his elbow right into the skull of Agent Brown. "Say goodnight" Nick said and slammed his foot down on his face. But Agent Brown stopped him with his arms, which where strong. They threw Nick up, who did a flip and used to wall as a spring to come down with force. He fell off the wall and tackled agent Brown. He then took a Knife out and stabbed Agent brown, blood fell everywhere.

Nick jumped up and threw the Blade at Agent Brown's Face. It stabed him. and Nick looked away from Agent Brown, he looked and saw Agent Hill kick Morpheus, who flew back into the table, the vase that was one it flew up and broke. Agent Hill took his gun out. Nick ran and jumped and kicked Agent kill right in the face. He fell back, shooting the ceiling. Nick then was about to throw a punch at him when someone grabbed him and threw him back. When he landed he saw the blooded stained agent Brown. With the blade still stuck in his face.

"talk about a rip off of a horror movie" he said and ran and grabbed Agent Brown, who was staggering around, and threw him out the window, it shattered and he fell and there was a huge _BOOM _ Nick ran to the window while Morpheus and Agent hill keep fighting. There on the ground was the old lady, the ground cracked. "damnit!" he yelled and turned to Agent Hill. "GAH, IM SICK OF THIS!" he yelled and ran to Agent Hill and jumped onto his chest and kicked him, Agent Hill fell back and Nick kicked him in the chest.

"Fucken die!" he yelled and took his gun out, there was a green flash at his gun and the matrix code appeared around the gun and he shot the gun, a green line went out of the gun and hit Agent Hill. Agent Hill screamed. As if in pain. He tried to get out of the body we was in. but it was to late. His eye becomes white. The matrix code went around him. Nick keep firing.

Morpheus's phone rang "wh-what is it?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on there, there is a huge massive power serge…like one I never seen, I cant even read the code" Link said.

Then slowly Agent hill disappeared, the matrix code come out of him. he then was gone. Nick got up and put his gun away. "That was too easy…" Nick said and put the gun away.

"No one has ever done that…" Morpheus "Neo did something like that…"

"Good for him?" Nick said. "Well, I guess that it here I guess we should get going" Nick was wissaleing some tune.

_He acts as if nothing happened?!?_ Morpheus thought. There was then a blast and sound of many helicopters. And doors from down the hall pounding open and SWAT team come in.

"People of this town, please evacuate, this is for your own safety, tarrest are here and we wish for all people to leave so they can not get hurt" a voice came.

Morpheus phone rang and he picked it up slowly hearing the SWAT team coming into the building. "Hello?"

"And I too late to tell you the whole law informers are going at you?" Links voice came.

Nick herds that. And he yelled "yes LINK! You are a LITTLE to late!" Nick sighed and took his gun out. It was now green and had the matrix code printed onto it. "I think this is a little cheesy..." Nick said "or it looks like its something that came out of a Manga or a anime."

"Now is not the time to be observant, Nick" Morpheus said.

"What's wrong with that…oh well, if I'm going down, I'm going down in style" Nick smiled getting ready to fight.

"I just want you to know it was nice fighting with you Nick…" Morpheus said getting ready to fight.

"Heh, same here" Nick said and then the door broke open.

"Down on the floor!" one man yelled.


	12. CH12: boom

Chapter 12…boom

The door broke open and the firing happen , Nick jumped up in the air and keep shooting, the shots went right trough there bullet proof vest nick came down while some of them where panicking. "hello" he said and jumped and grabbed one and used it as a base ball bat, and hit the others he then threw the other one and then jumped as he saw two coming at him as 2 side, he threw his feet out on each side and kicked them he then landed and grabbed there hands and twirled around, hitting more men and then throwing them out of the room.

"That's it?" he said seeing all the bodies on the floor.

Then there was firing from the window. "there we go!" he said and turned around and saw Swat team coming from the window, Nick ran as they fired he jumped and kicked a guy out the window, Nick went and grabbed the rope and pulled him self up, a SWAT guy saw him and raised his gun, Nick raised his gun and shot him, he fell to the ground. Nick went up… it was strange, it was more like a game now, even while he was killing people, one thing he HATED, but he did it anyways… was he going mad?

Nick pulled himself and saw the guy controlling the helicopter. He took the gun out and pointed it at the guys head.

"Pull away" Nick said.

The guy was sweating. He then started to shake. "crap" nick said and the agent appeared and nick went back and smiled and started to fire at him. The agent doge them all.

"WHAT?!?"

"You must of gotten lucky" Agent Gray said. "But not anymore." Agent Gray then kicked the control and it jerked forword and Nick was about to fall.

_No _he thought and got his balance and ran to the Agent and tackled him, they landed onto the window, which cracked. He then slamed his head on the glass, he keep doing that, and then it cracked and he threw the agent out, he held on and nick kicked the Helicopter controller up and he ran and took a rope and went down and swung him self into the window, Morpheus was fighting some SWAP. Nick took his gun and shot them all, he grabbed Morpheus and ran into the hall way.

"Keep running!" Nick yelled and then there was a explosion and part of the build blew up. Nick saw the fire coming before he appeared and he kicked a door and grabbed Morpheus and threw out of the window and he jumped up to the next building. He then turned to see that, slowly, the whole building was going on fire. Then there a explosion, probly a gas tank from the inside. And the build fell down, smoke and ash came up.

"heh, that was fun."

"I say it was" a voice came…_oh crap, not him_ nick turned around and saw him, Smith.

"Why couldn't you just stay dead?" Morpheus asked.

"Because, dieing is borings. Now I can be with the new One and make him more power-full…and then he will die, that's how a hero's legacy is like, it ends all the same…death."

"Shut up!" Nick yelled and ran to Smith. He jumped over him so fast that you would of sworn he teleported. He put the gun up smiths head and pulled it, blood came all over the place. He dropped to the ground. "And there you're deleted…" but then something strange happens. Smith got up, without using and of his limbs. He turned around, again with out using any of his limbs. His eye where not like a snake…with slits in them. "that wont work on me" He said. "I got a fire wall, you want to see?" he smiled and threw his hands up and fire came to Nick, he jumped to the right and did a flip, he fired again. Smith just let it hit him, he didn't do anything, and he didn't bleed. Nothing.

"What he hell?" he said as he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry I didn't come for you…only that code"

"Again with that code, I told you, no way in HELL am I going to give that to you" he yelled and ran to Smith and jumped to kick him. Smith bent back, more then a human would be able to, Nick landed and Smith was about the punch him and nick shot his hand down to stop the blow, he did a back flip and went to punch smith again, smith smiled as he was punched.

Nick eye shot wide open. "GHA MY HAND!" he said and went back. "How the he-"

"Seth is God in the Matrix, more then any of you guys" Smith said. "its good to see your getting better" Smith said and walked away there was a flash of green and he was gone.

"damnit" Nick said as he put his gun away.

"So, that was him…Smith" Morpheus said.

"Yes…let's get out of here before a Agent caches us" Nick said and ran and jumped off the building.

***

Flashing of lights came on in off, people dancing, some wanted more…this was the place where underground lords where all the time. And the lord the control most of the underground places is-

"Mr. Merovingian?" a man said, he was loaded with guns and knives head to toe. He had a wild look to him.

A man turned around from his table and smiled. He was in a all black suit, short hair cut. "There you are…do you have them?" he asked in a French accent.

"Yes, I have there possible 'Red Pills' that where on there next list"

"Wonderful!" he said with delight, now he had something they REALLY wanted…in turned of the Oracle, he would be the most power-full program in the matrix. And soon he is able to get the Oracle away from him…how he hated her, for going to help the humans, instead of using them. How dumb these humans where, they would believe anything you say if you did something that can not be explained, at lest not by there standers.

"Bring them in" he said and the man nodded. The door to his balcony open up and two young kids stood there, probly in there early teens.

"and there young…even better, they be crawling to me." He smiled. "show them there new room"

"yes sir" the man said and picked up the kids and took them away.

The Merovingian took a drink of wine. Such a wonder-full day.


	13. CH13:The French men

Chapter 13: The French men

Nick ran and saw a hard line phone "finely" he said and picked it up and disappeared…

He was back on the ship. "God I'm glad that over." He said

"Bad news" Link said walking over to him. "Kid is in a fight he cant handle, some of The Merovingian men are attacking him.

"The who?"

"He's a VARY old program that is now the under lord of the matrix. He has many Exiles with him…and before you go and ask what that is Exiles are program who are not working right or have been replaced"

"Great, the jabba the hut of the matrix" Nick said

"What?" Link asked, never being in the Matrix he would not of known what that was.

"Never mind, does Morpheus knows?"

"ya" Link said.

"Right then jack me in"

"Right onto it" he said and Nick sat down Link pressed a few keys and Nick was back into the loading screen. The phone rang. "Anything you need."

Nick smiled. "Ya…I got a few things"

Morpheus ran down the alleyway and herds the firing of guns. And then he saw them. They where surrounding the car, firing on it. Morpheus ran up and ran up the wall and jumped off and started to fire. It hit a few of the man at first, the other turned and put there guns up.

"Crap" he said and ran down the alleyway and then turned and started to fire again. It was not helping then he herds the sound of a coming car.

Nick turned on the phone in the car he was on.

"Who the hell is it?!" it was Kid voice; nice to here the guy's pissed off voice again. "Start driving where you are, or else your going to be hit"

"What are you talk ab-"

"DO IT NOW!" he said as he turned to the alleyway. He saw Kid's car go and get right between the cars. Nick smiled and pressed the button and the top of the car came off. Nick put something in the back seat. He smiled and timed his jump he jumped right when he saw a piece of metal hanging from the wall, he jumped and grabbed it. He did a flip and ran around the wall of the building and down to Morpheus he grabbed him and threw him to the ground as the car hit the other cars and they all blew up. The guys went on fire, some where thrown into the wall. Nick smiled at his work and got up and helps Morpheus up.

"So how was that?"

"You saved my life many times nick…" Morpheus smiled. "I thank you"

Nick turned. "Maybe you should thank me later" Nick said seeing two people coming from the fire, they where pale and had light blue dreadlocks.

They smiled "I guess…" one said.

"We should" the other said

"Kill you" they said. They jumped to attack Morpheus and Nick. Nick went to punch one and he went right through him. "what the…" he turned and ran and kicked them, again he went through him. "This is not fair!"

"I thought they be dead" Morpheus said looking at the one facing him. "I guess you can't kill a ghost"

"Well today I will!" Nick said and went to grab the guy. He again went threw him.

"That's it!" he said and pulled out his gun, there was a green flash and he shot the gun. It zoomed and hit the Ghost in the face. He was thrown back and hit the wall, cracked it, and hung there... he looked dead.

Nick pointed the gun at the other one.

"how?" he said. He limped, even without being hit…they must have some kind connects-on.

"I don't really know, now why did you attack"

"We where ordered to, to get the Oracle, if not…at lest to tell you we have 2 people who might be worthy for your…'red pills' " he smiled "at the best part…there just so young."

"You bastered" Nick said and ran to shoot him, but then someone grabbed him, it was the other. "How!?!"

"It looks like you are weakened…" the other one said and smiled and kicked him in the back, and he dropped the gun.

"Lucky we where not ordered to kill you…at club Hel you can find him" he let go of Nick and they walked away.

"damnit…" Nick said. He picked up his gun and put away. "So…now what?" Nick asked.

"We need to help them" Morpheus said.

"Are you nuts!?! He probly has A LO T of people like those two!"

"Yes, but we can not let someone die. We will go and help them. And see what the French man wants"

"Right…one thing, we don't have a car" Nick said. Morpheus sighed and walked away.

"h-hey wait for me!" Nick ran over to him.

***

Kid turned a corner "what did those guys want" he said to himself aloud.

"The French man wants what he always wanted…me" the Oracle said.

"But why?" Kid asked.

"He has always had a sertent…hate for me for a long time, he is mad because of the power I have and I never joined him. I don't help him, instead I help you people of Zion, and so he wants my Code now."

"That's wonderful" Kid said sarcastically. He then turned again and saw it was blocked by police. "Shit" he said to him self, he turned around as fast as he could and drove away.

***

The Merovingian smiled. He walked into the prison that they had under the club that no one but him and his closes people knew about. He saw the two, a girl and a boy.

"Hello young children"

"Shut up!" the girl said, she had on a blue cap on and a shirt that said a baseball team on it, she had long blue jeans on. The Merovingian sighed. A sport type who does not go and try to see anything else but that.

The boy on the other hand looked a lot different then the girl. His hair was spiked up, he had a watch on and a black shirt that said 'back off' he had a rude look on him, he had black pants on. He looked at the Merovingian. This must be the boy that they wanted…the girl could never be the type to become out of the Matrix, truly he didn't care what the Zion people did, all he wanted was his share in the matrix. His share of power that he was meant to have.

"So what do you want with us" the boy said.

"So…you must be the one they want…you found out about the Mat-"

"Shut up!" the girl said. "That stuff is not real! Someone has got to be playing a trick on us, I hate people like this, see what you got us into Jack, you wanting to know the 'truth' and go and talk to this person you didn't know and now we are locked up!"

"Well sorry!" the boy who name was Jack said. "I knew something was wrong with the world…someone doesn't want us know!"

The girl rolled her eyes.

The Merovingian shook his head. Kids these days, all they did was argue…but that what the rest of the world does…and they also complain, unlike other things in this world… that might be a big reason why he hated humans so much. He turned away letting then argue by themselves. He went up the stairs and open the door, which was also a wall to other people, it was a program he made himself.

He went up to where he always goes. Anytime soon…

***

Kid's phone rang. He picked it up "what is it?"

"Drop the old lady off and get over to club hel" Nick voice came "we got some rescuing to do." And he hung up.

"That moron" Kid said.

"You need to rescue these people. They are young. But vary important, like you" the Oracle pointed out

Kid shook his head. "I don't care!" he yelled. "I don't care about them ok? I don't care because it won't help Neo come back, only he could stop this!" he stopped the car.

"I know how you feel…we all miss him" the Oracle said "but that is the past. And you need to come and see that there is someone else trying to help out. He may think it's a game, but maybe that is a upside"

Kid Sighed. "Where do you want to be dropped off…" he said.

"You can just put me here" she said and got out, so did the girl and Sheph.

"Good luck" Sheph said.

"Yeah…" Kid said and drove off.

***

"Geez, he's taking his time" Nick said.

"He's coming…don't worry." Morpheus said.

"What ev- AH here he is finely" Nick said, they where a block away from the club, it was night by now. And Nick was getting tired.

Kid stopped. "Lets go" he said.

"all right, lets go!" Nick yelled and got in the back.

Kid sighed, and Morpheus got in the next seat. "Lets go" he said. And Kid was off.

They went up the ramp. The closer they got. Nick thought he felt something, something cold, and dark.

"How…bad is this…Merovingian?" Nick asked.

"He just wants cash and all that" Kid said. "That's all he cares about at the moment, he really wouldn't care less, he just wants something out of everyone that comes his way for help, and I know this is going to get bad."

"I see…" Nick thought that it could not be him then.

They stopped. "This is where we walk" Morpheus said and loaded his gun. Nick and Kid did the same.


	14. CH14:hackers

Chapter 14: Hackers

Nick, Kid, and Morpheus walked out of the darkness and got to the light of the club, it it was guarded by big mussle guys, and a elevator took people to the club.

"What the…is that that one guy?" on guy said "from last year?"

"ya it is…too bad we are more stronger then the other ones" the other said. There were 5 there. All of them where bald and tall.

Nick walked up "hello me peeps how yo guys doin' tonight? I'm just chillen out, ya know, so ya, so me and my bros are thinking of going up and-"

"Will you shut up" the guy said.

"Ok then we do it my favorite way" he smiled and turned and grabbed the guy and threw him to the other guys. Nick smiled taking his gun out and firing at them. He then turned and kicked the guy behind him. He then grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the car the car smashed and glass flew everywhere.

"All right lets go" Nick smiled.

Kid sighed and covered his face with his hand "you moron" he said and fallowed Nick. Morpheus pressed a red button from the outside and went in.

It took a few moments and then the door open and a girl came up.

"Oh crap not again" she said, Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl and put her in the elevator and pressed the button and it went down.

The guys turned around. "hiya" Nick said and took his gun out and shot them. One guy dodged as the others where shot. He ran over and keeps dodging all the shots.

"What the hell are you, a Agent?" nick said and threw the gun down and ran to the guy, the guy was whereing all black, and had a gas mask on. Nick grabed the guy arm and threw him into the callum that where around the room. He yelled and Nick kicked him and he turned away. "alright lets g-" he was then tackled. Kid took his gun out to shoot the guy "you can't do that!" Morpheus yelled.

"Watch me" he said _two birds with one stone_ he thought.

"I am ordering you to put that down!" Morpheus said in his strict voice.

Nick flipped the guy over and threw him to the ground and herds a firing and he did a flip and it shot the guy who was getting up. Nick turned. "Nice firing"

"How did he-?!?" Kid said.

"What?"

"You moved…vary fast."

"What you think I was going to get shot by that…or did you want me to?" Nick asked.

"What…NO!" Kid said. "But if you want I can do that for you right now" he said.

"Hey!" Morpheus yelled and broke them away from each other.

"Its all right lets go!" nick said and walked up down the stairs and saw the people dancing. "So what we do now?" Nick asked.

"We do it like we did it last time." Morpheus took his gun out, so did Kid and Nick, and then went back to back and went into the crowd. They went deeper into the crowd. Nick felt it again. _Crap_ nick thought. He was having a bad feeling about this. People gasp and stopped dancing…nick was getting tired of this, he fired in the air, the music stoped and some people went back. "Right…now THAT'S over!" Nick yelled "where the hell are you Merovingian!" Nick yelled.

"Ah so you came, great!" the Merovingian yelled. Nick turned and pointed his gun. "Tell me now…where are they?!" he yelled. Then he saw about 50 guys point there guns at him. Nick sighed. "damnit" he said and put his gun down.

"You're in my doman men" the Merovingian smiled. "You can't win" he said.

"Wana bet?" Nick said and took out a grenade launcher. Kid backed away. "Where the hell did you get that!" he yelled.

"I knew we might need it."

"THAT'S GOING TO KILL US TOO!" Kid yelled.

The Merovingian only laughed "oh…you humans…you sure are something. Lucky I knew this was going to happen, so I invited all my Program friends, and by 'friends' I mean my loyal programs." He smiled.

"You piece of shit" Nick yelled.

"Oh boo-ho" he said and laughed. "Now…what I want from you is the code of the Oracle, failure to do this, will be with them being killed and you dieing as well"

"hmm…sounds fun, but I got something better." nick said and took out a grenade launcher and fired it, he fired it at all the balconies. They all fell and broke them; he did this with all but the one the Merovingian was in.

"How about now?" he asked and then there was a bright light and something was flying. "What the hell!?!" Nick and Kid yelled. The people ran out of the room as fast as they could.

"Oh this cant be good…what's that!" Kid yelled and pointed at something green…it was the matrix code. "Someone broke the matrix code? How?" Morpheus said and then they saw what it was.

It was a guy with a black staff with a face of some sort of dog. The guy had on all green, green suit with green glasses with green spiked hair, he looked young. About 17. He smiled as he landed to the ground and his huge bird wings disappeared. "So…you are Nick, I was thinking you be…taller…"

"What you think I can't hold my own ground?" Nick said and ran at him.

"Nick don't!" Morpheus yelled but Nick keep running and hit a invisible wall, it shocked him, sparks came onto his body and he was flown into the ground and slid right into the wall.

"This is…like nothing I have ever seen before" Morpheus said.

"How did he do that?!" Kid asked.

"I don't know."

The guy pointed his staff at Nick, and a beam went and hit Nick. He yelled out in pain.

"Who knows but we got to stop it" Morpheus said and took his gun out and shot it at him. It didn't even hit him. Morpheus turned and ran to the beam.

Nicks body started to shake as a code of the matrix was coming out of him. it was golden and not green like he saw on the screen.

Morpheus ran and jumped and hit the beam. He was shot into the air and hit the wall and he fell to the ground. Knocked out.

"damnit!" the man said. Nick got up slowly. He felt more awake…more alive…he smiled. And got into his fighting pose "let's go!"

The man sighed and put his hands up and nick was lifted off the ground. "How?!?"

"Do as he said" the guy said. "Or I will show you the real pain in the matrix."

Then nick something out of the corner of his eye…it was…Smith?!?

"What is he doing here!?" Nick said…but he already knew why he was here. "Seth…" he said.

"Ah, you're smart" Seth said he moved his hand and Nick came closer to him.

When Nick was right in his face he smiled. "Do you know how important you are…soon everyone will want you. You will be put into a burden of seeing the dead…seeing love ones fall dead right in front of your eyes, how do you feel of seeing that?" Seth asked.

As Seth was talking about this Smith came in to attack Morpheus and Kid, kid went to fire at him but he grabbed the bullet and threw it back at Kid, Kid was hit and fell to the floor. Morpheus ran and jumped and was about to kick his face. But he just doged that and Morpheus fell to the floor, Smith grabbed him and he threw him to the wall and he ran over to him and he kicked him right in the stomach. He hit him so hard blood came from his mouth. It went all over the place, Morpheus couldn't take this any longer.

"Do you see what I mean?" Seth said showing Nick what was happening.

"I know what might happen" Nick said. "I know the risk…it's a video game times 100 and with better graphics…and with real risk…but you see…that risk keeps me going, I don't want them to go in by themselves and get them killed, I knew there was something different about me all my life…I thought it was about the matrix…but its much more then that….and today, I'm going to show it!" he said and he got his hands free of the invisible grasp of Seth. He then grabbed Seth by the neck and he loss power and let go of Nick and he kicked Seth to the ground. He then turned to ran to Smith. Seth was getting up. Nick turned "no you don't!" he yelled and threw a grenade at the now weakened Seth he blew up with the matrix code going all over the place. Nick was not caring for that right now, he ran and grabbed Smith and slammed him to the ground. He then went and put his foot on his back. He then grabbed his face with his hands and he pushed with his foot and pulled with his hands, and he herd a _SNAP_ and he let go of the now useless body of Smith.

Nick saw Kid laying there, he knew Morpheus would be fine, he went over to kid, who was bleeding by the side

"Get me to a hard-line phone and…and…and I will be fine"

"Allright" he said and picked up kid and jumped up to the balcony where the Merovingian was at. He was in the wall, like a scared cat. "wheres a hard line phone!" Nick said. The Merovingian pointed at the wall next to him and nick went over and saw the old phones had the circling with the numbers. Kid picked up the phone and was gone.

The Merovingian looked at Nick. "You wont get away with this!" he yelled. "I'll have those kids' dead before you can reach them!" he smiled and laughed.

Nick shook his head and ran and grabbed the Merovingian and put him up the wall. "your going to show me where they are, or you might as well kiss your ass good bye" Nick was as mad as you could be, people almost died today, and he didn't like that, he never liked death…it was a plague that no one was immune to.

"Fine allright fine!" he yelled. And gave him the key. "the key will show you" he said. Nick nodded and threw him to the ground and kicked him in the face and walked away.

In his mind's eyes he saw where to go. He took a left down the hall and then stopped and turned, there was a light switch there, Nick flipped it and a key hole appeared, he put the key into it and then there was a flight of stairs swirling down. He down it, and there was jail cells, he herd the yelling of kids, he fallowed the voice and then saw the two kids.

"Hello kids"

"Shut it!" the girl said.

"geez I come to save your sorry asses and you start yelled at me" Nick said as he put the key into the hole and the jail door open up. The girl got up and ran out as fast as she could, the boy got up slowly. "It's real right?" he asked Nick. "The Matrix…it's real"

"It's as real as can be" Nick said "come on now we got to get going!" he said and he ran up the stairs, they fallowed him.

The Merovingian sighed. And then the matrix code popped up and Seth jumped out of it.

"Does he have them?" Seth asked.

The Merovingian took a deep breath looking down at Morpheus, who was still laying there. "Yes…yes he does. Why did you go easy on them! They might cause trouble for us later"

"There is a reason for every thing" Seth smiled. He raised his hand up and smith got up. He looked around, almost confused, then Seth pointed his staff at Smith and Smith looked normal again. He walked up and jumped to Seth.

"We will be going now…" he said and walked away, a flash of green, and they where gone…

Nick ran to Morpheus and got down on his level "hey Morpheus can you hear me, you ok?"

Morpheus coughed "I'll…I'll be fine, he said and opens his eyes. He saw two kids. "So these are them?" he asked.

"Yep" Nick nodded, He helped Morpheus up and they all got out of the building.


End file.
